CSI Love Stories
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of Taylor Swift Love Story. A CSI Tripe story. Couplings DuCaine, PureJoy, Smackers and a little DandL.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**DuVista Love Story.**_

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

Calleigh stood on the balcony of her apartment looking out over the sea, she loved the view, but then her eyes got fixed on something completely different.

A Hispanic woman that was unloading her car down on the street, "Newcomer" Calleigh quickly concluded, as another girl came storming out of her building and greeted the other woman, saying something like she could put her things inside, but the Hispanic girl shook her head pointing in another direction.

Calleigh looked down at them, curiously watching, when the Hispanic woman turned to look at her and Calleigh for some reason blushed and the other woman smiled before the two of them got in the car and drove of.

The petite blonde let out a huff of frustration before going inside.

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
**_  
It was about a couple of weeks after this incident that Calleigh and Natalia was out dancing or rather Calleigh had asked if Natalia would like to come with her dancing as she was the new girl at the lab and she wanted to get to know her better. She had asked Natalia to meet her at the club and now the blonde was looking nervously around in the sea of people afraid to have been stood up.

"How typical," the blonde let out with a huff when she heard Natalia's voice cut through the other sounds saying: "Easy there princess."

"Excuse me?" said Calleigh confused and a tad annoyed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but one of my sisters called apparently an emergency, and I called you princess," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"I got that, but why?" asked Calleigh confused.

"So you are telling me you didn't ask me here to make a move on me," said Natalia.

"Of course not. I'm not like that" said Calleigh shaking her head.

"Oh really because a moment ago you looked like a girl that had been stood up by her date," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Uhm no," said Calleigh looking down blushing shyly for reasons she didn't quite know.

"Its OK princess I won't tell, now come dance with me," said Natalia in a soft tone and dragged her out on the floor.

_**That you were Juliet, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
**_  
"You are not going out with a girl," said an angry Kenwall Duquesne to his sixteen year old daughter that had just told him she was going steady with a girl named Jennifer.

"But daddy I really, really love her," said Calleigh.

"No, no daughter of mine is ever going to date a girl and you are to get out of here and stay away from my daughter," said Kenwall and gave her a so harsh look that she had no choice but to do just that.

"NOT FAIR!" an angry Calleigh yelled at him before running up to her room in tears.

It was many years later that Calleigh was dancing closely with Natalia. She was leaning on her with her eyes closed. It was actually the first time since she was sixteen that she was so close to another girl and Calleigh wanted it to last all night and even longer that much she knew.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction that made Natalia smile before they kept on dancing.

_**Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince**__**ss and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_  
Calleigh was in the changing room crying sadly, she had just broke it of with Eric, it didn't feel right she had told him. But the fact was that no guy felt right, and she knew she only wanted one person and that was Natalia. Oh how she regretted backing out after they had started making out outside the club so many years back.

Oh how she regretted all the boys after her.

With teary eyes she walked into the DNA lab to talk to her a moment later. Natalia took one look at her, more she didn't need, the emerald eyes said it all, the story was written all over Calleigh's face.

Natalia quickly took Calleigh's hand and lead her towards the exit so they could go to a place where they could talk, no interruptions.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

A moment later Calleigh were hungrily going at Natalia in the back of the Hummer, she was kissing her neck hungrily while she was removing her top.

"Calllli slooow down," Natalia moaned.

"No," said Calleigh and let as her hands removed Natalias pants and black silk lingerie as her lips moved down to her breast hungrily suckling on it. A hand moved into Natalia's wetness and started to rub her diamond intensely while the other were rubbing her breast at the same pace while she was still suckling on her breast.

Natalia had at this point been able to removed Calleigh's clothes as well and she was pulling her closer, her hands were on her lower rubbing it hardly, nails almost sinking into the skin as she was thrusting against Calleigh in pleasure.

The blonde let her lips find the other woman's neck as she kept going for a while longer so Natalia was shaking hardly beneath her.

She bent down and gave her a soft kiss before saying: "That's my angel."

Natalia smiled wagly at her still panting heavily as Calleigh gently lay down on her resting her head against her chest while Natalia's hands gently stroked her back.

"What was that?" Natalia whispered.

"I dunno, I just needed you I guess, think I have for quite some time to be honest," said Calleigh with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I could tell, but you didn't…, you want me to….?" Natalia asked.

"No, too tired to be honest, the last couple of weeks has been a bit to intense, I mean with work and Eric and trying to sorting out my feelings for him and for you and all and that thing that happened you know," said Calleigh honest.

"Yeas I know, that must have been scary," said Natalia gently letting a hand stroke through Calleigh's blonde hair.

"It really was, but I'm ok," said Calleigh with a light shiver.

"You sure?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, besides got my Nat now," said Calleigh and closed her eyes and slowly drifted of.

"Calleigh…, Calleigh…..," Natalia said knowing that that was not the best idea at the moment as they had to get back to the lab, but also knowing she would not be able to wake her up.

It was about an hour later that the peace in the back of the Hummer got interrupted by two cell phones angry rings. But Calleigh didn't seem to notice though, not at all as she kept on sleeping peacefully. Natalia however let her hand reach out for her phone, pushed the call button and said: "Boa Vista."

"Hey Natalia, where are you?" she heard Eric say in the other end.

"Crime scene, Anderson case, needed to check something out," Natalia said, at least it was only a half lie as she did in fact need to check a thing.

"I see. Have you by any chance Calleigh with you as Horatio has been looking all over for her with no luck," said Eric.

"Haven't seen her in a while, I mean we left together as she was going the same way, but she said she had to fix something," said Natalia.

"Well if you see or hear from her H is looking for her and I need you to run some samples," said Eric.

"Be back in twenty as I need to get this done," said Natalia and hung up.

"You're sucha liar," she heard Calleigh say with a sleepy southern drawl.

"What would you have me say then, she's sleeping naked on top of me," said Natalia stroking

away a blond lock that had fallen down in Calleigh's face.

"You should have said I was inside the house or something," she said with a yawn.

"I could, but I didn't and we really need get dressed and get back," said Natalia.

Calleigh let out a frustrated sigh, but got Natalia and started to get dressed and son they were on their way back to the lab.

_**'Cause you were Juliet, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
**_  
Calleigh was having lunch with her father and three brothers that was coming into town for a couple of days.

"So what is new with our Babygirl?" Adam asked curiously looking at his younger sister.

"Found a man yet?" said Nick with one of his bright smiles.

Calleigh couldn't help but blush, she and Natalia had been together for six months now, but she hadn't told anyone about it.

"Ohhh so there is a guy, who is he, what's he like?" said Adam.

"Uhm there is no guy, I'm perfectly single still," she lied, blushing even more.

"You're not, now come on tell us," said Nick while Dave who still had said nothing was looking amused at his younger siblings.

"I rather not," said Calleigh looking at Dave for help, but he just shook his head.

"It's not Jake is it?" said Adam.

"No, he got relocated," she said.

"Adam you gotto keep up she told Dave that ages ago, and it can't be Eric cause she dumped him," said Nick.

"And you hardly got time to anything outside work, so it gotto be someone at work which means Ryan or carrot head," said Adam.

"It's neither," said Dave calmly.

"What makes you say that?" said Nick a tad surprised.

"Well Ryan I think is to long and is more a little brother type then a boyfriend material, and Horatio is her boss so in her eyes that would be unethical to date him," said Dave thoughtfully.

"And you for sure wouldn't date any of the lab guys, that means…," said Nick, which made the three boys and Kenwall exchange looks and Kenwall say: "Oh no, you're not, that is out of the question."

"I'm an adult you can not tell me what to do or not anymore," she said calmly.

"I said it once and I say it against it's not acceptable," he said glaring at her.

Calleigh didn't replay to this in any other way thank to get up and leave them.

Just a moment later Calleigh was on the range shooting angry bullets. How could he be so stupid and accept any guy, also that one that hurt her, but not a woman, it made no sense.

Calleigh were crazy about Natalia and she had no intentions to stop seeing her.

Calleigh let out a huff and reloaded her gun before firing again.

From a distance Natalia were watching her angel shoot, just by that anger she knew dinner with her brother and father had not gone well.

She sighed before sneaking up behind Calleigh, wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her head on her shoulder and whisper: "It didn't go to well huh."

"No," was the petite blonde's only replay.

"Come on, let's go," said Natalia and dragged her out of the lab.

_**Juliet take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince**__**ss and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Calleigh were sleeping in Natalia's arms, it was far over midnight and they had made love a couple of times before Calleigh had drifted of from exhaustion. Natalia however lay up thinking, she knew she had to tell her parents and siblings, but she doubted it would be well received.

She sighed as she whispered: "No matter what happens I will always love you."

_**Juliet save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
**_

Natalia was right because when she told her parents and sisters a few days later it was not well received at all, they had of course been shocked as Natalia had always been all over the boys. Why would she date a girl all of a sudden? "Because you don't choose who you fall in love with" she had explained her self.

And even thought Natalia like Calleigh were an adult woman her parents to make it clear that she was not to date her, not at all or she couldn't bother coming back.

Fine she had said and slammed the door before leaving. Her sisters had managed to catch up with her a little later however to ask her out about it a little bit and when they had gotten a clearer view they said that they were supportive of it, but they would still need some getting used too it. Natalia nodded and gave the both a hug before leaving.

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
**_

After this the two ladies had meet to talk which only resulted in an fight as Calleigh had said something like "Well if this is how everyone feels about us then maybe they are right, maybe we shouldn't be together at all.

Natalia had looked shocked at her and said: "How can you say that, how can you even think that when I thought you loved me!"

Whereon Calleigh had said: "I do, but I can't, I just can't."

When they walked away from each other Natalia had cried, Calleigh had however not shed a tear. It was first when she came home she let her tears flow, knowing she had committed the biggest mistake of her life and it was probably too late to undo. Never before had she been that much in love and she was so lost on what to do.

"Natalia forgive me, please," she whispered into the quiet room as she hogged to a pillow that smelled just like her darling girl.

Natalia was at home listening to guns N'roses as she was crying over to Calleigh, knowing she didn't really want to do it she sent a desperate text that said: "Calleigh you don't want to do this I know you don't, please, I love you, your Nat.

She quickly got one back that said: "I love you too, so much it hurt, I can't live without my angel Nat, but I, I, I.

Text: I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too, but we can deal with it together, I know we can, you know we can.

But Natalia didn't hear anything more that night, so she assumed Calleigh had made her decision and with teary eyes and a heavy heart she went to bed.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outs**__**kirts of town, and I said**_

_**Juliet save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
**_

It was a few weeks later that a very tired Calleigh knew she couldn't take it anymore and walked up to her angel and said: "I need you, really I can't do without you, please forgive me for being stupid."

"Oh really have you now," said Natalia with a half smile.

"Uh-huh," said Calleigh with a half smile too.

"And you expect me to take you back just like that," said Natalia tilting her head.

"Yeah I kinda hoped you would," said Calleigh looking at Natalia with hopeful eyes.

"What if I don't," said Natalia looking at her.

"I'll get really heartbroken and I would feel so alone," said Calleigh with sad eyes.

"Hmmm," said Natalia not seeming too affected.

"Please I really, really wanna be with you," said Calleigh begging like a little girl.

"Nat you totally gotto take her back," said Ryan with a smile.

"Really," said Natalia and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah look at her beg, she's just too cute," said Ryan.

"You are kinda cute I must admit," said Natalia looking at Calleigh with puppy dog eyes.

Chocolate eyes locked with emerald green, the emerald looked really insecure to a change as Calleigh didn't really know how to win Natalia back after treating her so badly.

Calleigh looked down and a single tear fell from her eye. That was too much for Natalia, she gently lifted Calleigh's chin and dried it of before letting her lips lock with hers.

Calleigh pulled her closer before she backed of and Natalia said: "Its ok my princess I forgive you and I take you back."

"Really you do," said Calleigh happily.

"I do," said Natalia and held her lover closely while Ryan just shook his head and went into the lab.

_**She knelt to th**__**e ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_  
Calleigh, Natalia and Eric was processing a crime scene, or rather Eric was as Calleigh were pressing Natalia against the wall kissing her hungrily.

"Guys, not to interrupt, but crime scene," Eric yelled over.

"Mmmmm," Natalia let out letting her hands rest on Calleigh's lower rubbing a little as she dragged her closer.

"Ohhhhh, don't," Calleigh let out arching closer to her wanting more, leaning her neck so Natalia could kiss it.

The Hispanic girl at once did so which made the blonde moan out even louder before she stopped and whispered: "Princess, crime scene."

"Mmmm and I wanted you," Calleigh let out with a sigh.

"Later," said Natalia and gave her a playful smack on the but as she made her way over to Eric to get pass him to work the outside of the house.

"You two really can't keep of each other for more than two seconds now can you," said Eric rolling his eyes at Calleigh.

She rolled hers at him without replying at all as she started to dig the three bullets out of the wall and put them into paper bags and not down what she needed before walking out to Natalia, but for some reason both she and the Hummer was gone.

"Eric, did Nat say she was leaving?" she yelled inside.

"No, why?" he yelled back rather confused.

"She's gone and so is the Hummer," she said confused walking inside.

"What, but how then are we going to get back with the evidence" he said as just this day they had only taken one Hummer to a change.

Calleigh took up her phone, dialled Natalia' number, got her on the line and said: "Where are you?"

"Forgot an appointment I had, I'll be back really fast," said Natalia with a sigh.

"You know you could have told me you were leaving," said Calleigh.

"Yes, but I lost track of the time and I really had to go," said Natalia.

Calleigh just replied to this with an annoyed huff and hung up the phone before saying: "Apparently she had something to fix."

Then she headed out the back door while Eric thought "Now that was weird."

When Natalia returned to the crime scene about thirty minutes later she found Eric outside with the evidence bagged and tagged and the scene sealed, but since she couldn't see Calleigh she asked: "Where is she?"

"No idea, she got pissed at you left and really Nat, not cool leaving like that," He said and looked at her.

"I know that, but I really had to fix something and I didn't realize the time," she said with a sigh looking around realizing Calleigh could be anywhere if she had ran of as she was a fast runner and since she had heals Natalia figured she had most likely did as a couple of times before taken them of and ran barefoot, that only happens when she was mighty pissed and needed out.

She picked up the phone and called, but Calleigh of course didn't pick up.

"Eric could you please?" she asked.

He sighed and did as she asked, but she didn't pick up on him either and Natalia knew they had no other choice, but to return to the lab.

Back at the lab about thirty minutes later Natalia looked all over for Calleigh, but couldn't find her, she only found she had been there to change to her running shoes.

"Damn it!" she cursed mighty annoyed and kicked one of the closets in the changing room.

"What's up?" she heard Ryan ask.

"Calleigh, she's pissed and I have no idea where she is," said Natalia with a frustrated huff.

"You're her girl and have no idea where she runs when she's upset," said Ryan surprised.

"It's not like I can track her, she got lots of different routes," said Natalia honest.

"She got her cell right?" said Ryan looking at her.

"Yes, why?" said Natalia.

"Well then you can track her if you get her to pick up long enough," said Ryan.

"Well she's not picking up as she's upset with me," said Natalia.

"No, but I know who she has to pick up for," said Ryan and headed out of the changing room.

"Ok, we're set," said Ryan looking at Horatio that funnily enough had agreed on calling Calleigh.

A moment after they heard a southern drawl answer: "Duquesne."

"Calleigh, where are you?" Horatio asked in his deep voice.

"Lunch break," she quickly said.

"Hmmm, well you got a scene," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"26th and Flagler" he said.

"Ok, I'll come back and go out," she said.

"I can meet you there with the kit if you are close by?" he said.

"Uhm ok," she said.

"How far away are you?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes," she said.

"See you there then" he said and hung up looking at Natalia and said: "You better go."

"You know she will kill you right?" said Natalia with a half smile.

"To be honest it's you she's pissed at you not me and you better make it up to her," he said with a head tilt.

"I will, thank you Horatio," she said and headed out to the Hummers.

When Calleigh came to her destination she looked confused around not getting anything before she saw Natalia came out of the Hummer and said: "You set me up."

"Well I had to get a hold on you somehow now didn't I and you really shouldn't be running in regular clothes," said Natalia looking at a sweaty Calleigh, her peach top and white pants where practically glued to her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and said: "I really hope you didn't get me here to discuss what I should run in or not."

"Uhm not exactly," said Natalia honest looking at her very angry girlfriend.

"What then?" Calleigh said looking right into Natalia's chocolate eyes.

Natalia sighed, knowing she had no choice but to do what she had planned to do, so she went down on her knee and said: "Calleigh Marie Duquesne will you marry me?"

Calleigh gasped and looked at Natalia with wide eyes saying: "You can not be serious."

"I am" said Natalia letting her hand reach into her pocket, finding a little box, opening and holding it up before Calleigh.

"You are aware my dad will kill us right?" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I actually have already talked to him and gotten his blessing," said Natalia still on her knee holding the ring of.

"You did, how on earth did you manage that?" Calleigh asked.

"I have my ways, so which is it then, do you say yes?" Natalia asked again.

"Yes of course," said Calleigh, taking the ring and putting it on her finger, a perfect fit before kissing Natalia lovingly.

"Ugh now I'm getting all sweaty," said Natalia and wrinkled her nose.

"Do you really care?" Calleigh asked.

"Not really, no," said Natalia and kissed her fiancée again.

"I still can't believe you talked to dad," said Calleigh.

"Well it's the right way to do it," said Natalia honest.

"You are just amazing," said Calleigh looking into her eyes again.

"No you are," said Natalia before she again let her self get lost in another one of Calleigh's kisses not caring about the people around them that were watching, as right now the only thing that mattered was she and her darling girl.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

It was Christmas at the Boa Vista residence and Natalia and Calleigh was woken up by the front door opening and Dave yelling: "Merry Christmas everybody."

She let out a groan as there was knocking on the door and three young voices yelled: "Mummy, mommy you gotto wake up, they are here. They are here."

"Did you hear that, they are here, they are here," Calleigh said and jumped on top of her.

"UGH," Natalia let out and pushed her of her before pulling the cover over her head.

"Oh come on, don't be sucha angerball, its Christmas," said Calleigh with a giggle and pulled the cover of to kiss her older wife.

"God you are worse than the children," said Natalia with a huff.

Calleigh didn't replay to this in another way then to start kissing her hungrily for a little while before she stopped watching Natalia gasping for air saying: "You are just so beautiful."

"Why thank you and so are you, so shall we get dressed and join the rest?" Natalia asked.

"Uh-huh," said Calleigh and smiled at her before getting out of bed.

A moment later the two ladies was down in the living room with Dave, Kenwall and their three children Mia, Julie and Jordan.

"Can we please open our presents?" Mia asked, she was six along with Jordan and they both looked like Calleigh.

"I think you can manage to wait until after the morning coffee," said Calleigh leaning on Natalia that had her arm wrapped around her.

"Just one, please mummy," said Jordan and looked at them with his emerald eyes.

"Yeah come on, if we getto open one we won't ask more until you decide to open the rest," said Julie, she was eight and a copy of Natalia, only younger.

"On, but that's it," said Calleigh and the three children ran over to the Christmas three.

"You couldn't have them wait now could you," said Natalia.

"Uhm," said Calleigh.

"Nat you know your wife can't say no to them," said Dave with a smile.

"Yes, they are way too spoiled," said Natalia.

Calleigh looked down in the ground like a misbehaved child and Natalia gave her a peck on the check and said: "It's ok."

"Ohhh cool," they heard Jordan say as he opened his present and found a new football inside.

"Ohhhh yay new doll," said Mia excitedly.

Julie didn't say anything as she had gotten a new book and was now reading it with a smile on her lips.

"Gramps, Uncle Dave wanna play ball," said Jordan hopefully.

"Why not," said Kenwall and followed the young man outside along with Dave while the two girls were occupied with their newest possessions.

"So what did you buy me this year?" Calleigh asked curiously looking at her lover.

"This," said Natalia and handed her a box, Calleigh opened it to find a brand new gun for her collection.

"Ohhhh you're spoiling me," she said and kissed her excitedly.

"Not in front of the children, you can thank me later," said Natalia with a smile.

"Oh believe me I will as I have something really special for you," said Calleigh with a giggle before kissing her again.

It was late that night and Calleigh had just pleased Natalia in more than one way when she said: "When did you first know you loved me?"

"I think at the dance floor way back, but I think you had an eye at me before that," said Natalia honest.

"Yes I think so to that day when I saw you from the balcony. Seems like ages ago," said Calleigh honest.

"It does, but I'm glad you came to your senses in the end," said Natalia with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, like things are now I could never have imagined my life without you," said Calleigh honest.

"Not I mine without you," said Natalia with a smile.

"Have you any idea how much I love you my angel," said Calleigh.

"About the same amount as I love you my princess," said Natalia and snuggled closer before she drifted of happily sleeping in her lovers arms.

Calleigh drifted of moments later knowing that if it was one thing she had done right in her life it was choosing to be with her angel instead of ending up with a silly guy.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
